Skipping Rocks
by Wolfie of Shonen-ai
Summary: Kai feels betrayed... ever since Rei told him that he was going out with someone else... as he goes to the park to be alone, he finds Max with a problem of his own. Things change with skipping rocks, a quick question, and a beautiful confession. KaiMax


Summary:: Rei has broken up with Kai, leaving the Russian in despair that he might not find anyone else that cares about him. While traveling to the park, he runs into Max, who is going through a divorce his family has decided on, and he's busy skipping rocks across the water. The two seem to relate to each other about their problems... unknown to Kai that Max secretly loves him. Will Max be able to say it before he loses Kai again? Will Kai accept the young turtle?  
  
Pairing:: Kai/Max  
  
Warning:: Yaoi... yeah, that's it  
  
Disclaimer:: I only wrote the story, don't own beyblade... but if I did.  
Kai:: We'd have died a long time ago Me:: Oh shut up  
  
"Skipping rocks"  
  
The streets seemed to be covered with the small sparks of lights known as stars, as the full moon shined dimly in the sky. It would seem like a perfect night to go for a walk, or go somewhere with the person you really like, but for the young Kai Hiwatari, it was an evening of broken trust, disappointment, and anger.  
  
He had just heard from the one person he could say he loved that he wanted to break up, since he was interested in someone else. The phoenix was clutching his beyblade tighter in his hand, nearly making blood threaten to drip down his palm, as he stormed down the streets in anger.  
'I can't believe Rei did this to me!' Kai screamed in his mind, 'After everything we've went through, he turns around, and goes out with someone else... gyah, what's the use of trying anyway?'  
  
He continued down the cold streets, the wind blowing across his face, causing his painted cheeks to get slightly chilled from their gentle blows. His ruby red orbs caught what looked to be the park that was only a few miles away from the hotel him and the rest of the Bladebreakers were staying at. He gave off a light groan, since this was the place the Chinese tiger had confessed to him merely a year ago.  
"Maybe catching some fresh air will calm me down." He said to himself.  
  
With that being said, he walked into the park, his scarf flating behind him in the gentle wind. By the lake that settled into the middle of the area stood the blonde haired boy, his feet placed by the edge of the water. He lightly tossed the flat rock in his hand, before letting it loose, letting it skip across the wavey water. He seemed to watch it skip across the water as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Kai seemed to walk by the American, and leaned onto a nearby tree that was near the lake, and sighed, looking into the water wearily.  
'Who could it be anyway? What did I do to make Rei do that?'  
  
Max seemed ready to toss another rock, when he noticed a firmiliar streak of slate, causing him to turn slightly to see it was the captian of his team. He gave a small smile, since it was the first in a while that he had seen the older boy. Deciding to be considerate, he picked up one of the rocks from the ground, and called out to Kai.  
"If your upset, chucking these rocks as far as you can is an effective way to get rid of stress..."  
  
The phoenix blinked as he looked over at the young boy, then gave a light shrug, making his way over. He took the rock that was in Max's hand, and gave it a sharp toss, making it skip across the slightly muggy water. A small grin covered the turtle's face, as he picked up another rock, and tossed it, making it skip until it landed on the grass across from them. The slate haired picked up another rock, and tossed it across the sapphire liquid.  
"So, what brings you here?" The phoenix looked into the sapphire eyes.  
The turtle picked up another rock, "Problems at home."  
  
The blonde released another fast rock onto the water, as it landed on the grass across from them, not even hitting the water. The weilder of Dranzer blinked lightly, and released another rock onto the lake water.  
"I see..."  
"You?"  
"Had to leave the house myself..." Kai threw his next rock, slamming into the tree across from them, "I found out Rei loves someone else..."  
"..." The young blonde looked down at the water, "So he finally told you..." He gasped after saying that, 'Oh god... please tell me I didn't just say that...'  
  
The fire eyed teen nearly dropped the rock that was in his hand, as those words absorbed into his brain. He snapped his head in Max's direction, a deadly glare that could kill anyone with a simple look flowing through the younger male's blue orbs.  
"What was that? You knew about it?!"  
The American nearly fell over thanks to the anger in Kai's voice, "I...he... I just found out this morning... I would have said something... but..."  
"But what?!" Kai's eyes narrowed, ignoring the turtle's whimper.  
"... I got a phone call saying my parents were thinking of divorcing... and it slipped my mind... gomen nasai..."  
  
After a moment of silence, the older boy finally began to calm down, and dropped the rock that he nearly crushed with his strong hand, letting it land on the ground near his feet. A saddened looked appeared on the blonde's face as silence passed through the area, the rustle of the wind keeping it from becoming too malendriot.  
"Kai... I... I'm sorry..." Max whimpered.  
"I-it's okay... it's not your fault..."  
  
Thinking enough was said, the Russian took a seat on the ground, looking into the murky water of the lake. Max didn't really know what else he could say to his crush, easily seeing how angry he seemed after his break up with the Chinese neko-jin. He cautiously took a seat next to the older boy, a small frown on his face.  
"Do... you know what your going to do now?"  
"..." Kai gave a numb shrug, and laid back on the grass, "I have no idea, Max."  
"Oh..." He let his sapphire eyes look at the blades of emerald, "Well, going back to the Abbey wouldn't be a good choice, and Tyson and Rei have places to go... Can I suggest something?"  
"Shoot."  
"You could... stay with me if you want..." The turtle lightly bit his lip.  
Kai gave a small blink, "Sure, I wouldn't mind that."  
A weak smile appeared on the American's face, "Okay."  
  
The fire eyed teen began to lift himself off of the grass, not really knowing what to say to Max after that. He began to relate what happened with him and Rei. It had happened the same way with them as well. He had simply stayed with him, and it only seemed to get worse as the days went by. If he stayed with Max, would he make everything miserable for the blonde as well? His red eyes seemed to soften, knowing the younger boy didn't deserve that, and neither did he?  
'Why should I burden him?' Kai thought to himself, and stood up suddenly, "Max... I think I might need to refuse your offer..."  
  
The blue orbs seemed to widen at the words that spilled out of Kai's mouth, and he started to head out of the park. Not wanting the older boy to leave him again, he scrambled to his feet, and ran after him. The phoenix was nearing the entrance, when he felt something grip his hand, making him see it was Max.  
"Kai... please don't leave..."  
The ruby orbs closed, slowly making second thoughts, "I'm sorry, Max, I really have to-"  
"No, please, Kai..." Max whimpered, "I want you to stay..."  
The fire bird turned, and looked at the blonde straight in the eye, "And just give me one good reason why I should-"  
  
Before the older teen could finished, Max's blue eyes closed, a whimper escaping his lips. He wasn't going to let Kai leave him again, like he did when Rei admited his feelings before he could. He quickly threw his arms around the Russian, clutching him tightly.  
"Because I love you, Kai!!"  
Due to the sudden hug, the young Hiwatari took a step back to keep balance on his feet, "....Max... I..." He seemed lost for words.  
"I promise I won't betray you like Rei did..." Max felt the tears gathering in his eyes, "I just don't want to lose you... for the second time in my life..."  
  
Kai looked down as the weilder of Draciel buried his head into his strong chest, as his fire red eyes softened slightly. He slowly reached his hand out, and placed it on the the silk yellow locks, lightly stroking them.  
"Shh, Max..." Kai whispered, lifting the younger boy's chin, "You won't lose me, Max... I... love you too."  
"R-Really?" Max breathed, his misty eyes staring into Kai's red.  
The phoenix wrapped his arms around the turtle in a strong embrace, "Yes... really, Max."  
  
The blonde seemed overwhelmed to hear those words from Kai's mouth, and suddenly brought his arms around the older boy's neck, planting his lips over the Russian's in a soft kiss. Kai felt himself blink a couple times before kissing back, pulling his new koi closer as his orbs of ruby came to a close.  
  
After a while, the demand for breath became too great, even for them, and they seperated, letting Max lay his head on the older boy's chest. The older boy ran his hand through the silk yellow hair, as he laid his head over the turtles, as they stayed in that position, not caring if anyone saw them.  
"I love you, Max..."  
"Love you too, Kai..."  
  
-Owari  
  
A/N:: This is my second Max/Kai, so I hope you people out there enjoy them... I'm planning on making a Max/Kai that isn't a one shot, so let me know in your reviews if you want me to make it. r/r please 


End file.
